Tie
by The Danish Biscuit
Summary: Once they were the best of friends, but growing up they fell apart. Along the way they started fighting. Will they ever see what is right in front of them and come to a tie. Contains a fair share of swearing and a bit of lemon. AH oneshot


**Disclaimer: I know this comes as big surprise but I am in fact not Stephenie Meyer. I just use the names of her ****characters**** and play around with them.**

_AN: t__wiXlite, thank you so much for being the beta and making this all nice and pretty to look at._

_**

* * *

**_

_** Tie **_

The group surrounding them watched in utter fascination, moving their heads gently from side to side. To some it would look almost like a tennis match.

They watched her grab the ball, prepare her body for the hit. The way she stood, tense and controlled, ready to fire. Her muscles tight, prepared launch the ball right in the head of her opponent. The look of fierce determination on her face. They held their breath, letting the opponents have their complete silence.

She moved slightly before launching the ball with a roar of power, making it fly easily though the air, with course directly at her opponent.

The group moved their heads, following the ball on it way. Their eyes wide, waiting. The opponent moved to prepare for the ball. He moved with a grace that left all the women in the group more or less breathless. Before anyone would have guessed he had sent the ball right back in her face, with a much louder roar of anger.

But this was not tennis match. Instead of a ball, there where words. And it was not a game. This was a fight.

It was not a ball the group watched fly though the air but the words, so harsh and loud you could feel them travelling though the air. Words that were sizzling with anger and pure fury.

"You make me sick, Cullen. You can't treat people like that. You know just as well as I that you _do not_ treat people like that. How dare talk to her like that, Jesus she wanted to give you a fucking book _you_ forgot in _your _fucking class, and you make _her_ fucking cry. Just because you think that you are so much better than the rest of us, it doesn't mean you rule the world, you disgust me, you pathetic jerk." Bella Swan, a brown eyed beauty, yelled at the boy across from her.

"You know what, Swan? Someday you should try to get of your high horse and join us in the real word. It might actually do you some good. You are wound way too tight, little miss manners." The anger burned bright in his eyes, but still he sent her one of his famous "panty dropping" smirks. It only made her that much angrier. She hated when he talked to her like that.

Their friends sat in amazed silence. Wondering just why these two, so perfect for each other, could portray so much anger and disgust toward one another. They had known each other since birth. All six of them. Their mothers had been friends, more like sisters without the genetic similarities.

The kids were all born in the same year. The parents teased them at all times that they were all meant to be one big family one day. The gorgeous Whitlock-Hale Twins, McCarty's louder than loud son, the mysterious Cullen twins, and last of all, the passionate Swan were destined to be as close as their parents.

They had been thick as thieves in their youth, always together, and never alone. If you found one, the others were not far behind. As children they had been everything to each other. But ones childhood does not last forever.

When they all hit their teens they had mated. Emmet McCarty had found his match in the stunning Rosalie Whitlock-Hale, and little energetic Alice Cullen had found peace like no other in the arms of Rosalie's brother Jasper. Left was the best of childhood friends. The last Cullen boy, Edward, and the only daughter of the Swan family, Isabella, but known only as Bella.

They had loved each other of that there was no doubt. They had been inseparable as kids, they where all close, but Bella and Edward was always closer. Soul mates already from birth and everybody was just waiting for the day they opened their eyes and let the small seed of love between them grow.

But as they reached the dreaded age of high school everything changed. Lost in the sea of what-to-be and who-I-am they lost each other and drifted away, lost in the chaos knows as puberty.

Edward, the insecure multi genius, travelled the stream of popularity due to this stunningly good looks. Hiding behind what people wanted to see, and becoming the smart I-don't-give- a-shit rebel, complete with ripped jeans and a worn leather jacket. Despite the pressure he didn't take it all the way and started smoking. He had seen his grandfather cough up his lungs on more than one occasion, and had decided than lung cancer wasn't in his future. Therefore, no smoking. No matter how hot the girls might think it was.

Edward had from childhood been gifted with a brain faster and more bright than most, put that together with a photographic memory, and you had a small genius, who went through High School like it was a piece of cake. But it was not just with the books he was talented. He played several instruments, and could compose a song in less than half an hour.

One more reason to why he was bound to be the most popular boy in the entire history of Forks High School.

Bella, shy as ever, hid in the group of geeks and other outcasts, believing this was where she belonged. She became a good girl. Believing that this was the only way she would be accepted. She hid behind baggy clothes and books believing that she was not the colourful personality she really was. Or rather than nobody would like the person she really was, so it was easier to pretend to belong than to be a full grown out cast, and not even having a place in the complicated hierarchy at Forks High.

School was the only thing she was good at, and no one came too close, except Edward, but he was her best friend and could in her eyes never be a threat or anything less than perfect. The geeks were all buried in their own work, too busy to notice her personality. Just what she wanted. If all you could see was the teacher's pet, you couldn't hurt the fragile girl underneath it all.

She hid away behind an image that made most people reject her from the start, there she would be safe. Because if you already treated her like she had the plague, you couldn't reject her for what she really was. And in reality, how can you be rejected when you are already at the bottom of the food chain? And as a geek you where never alone, if you didn't have friends at least you had people who could take pity on you because they where no better off themselves. And unlike the rest of the school they did not put their fragile reputation in danger by associating with an outcast. They were all in the same boat.

Despite their different social classes Bella and Edward stayed friends. That was until Edward found out how great girls, and what they could do to him and his body, was. His first girlfriend, Natalie, demanded all of his attention, and Bella, believing that she was not deserving enough to fight for his attention, let him go.

Over the next year they drifted apart. Natalie was soon replaced, but the distance remained. Pushed even father away by every girl, who saw Bella as a threat. They saw the special connection between them and did everything in their power to keep what they believed to be theirs, Edward. But Edward belonged to no one. Or so he thought himself.

Even though they never talked anymore, Edward treated Bella different than the others, he never made fun of her or pushed her around. He still held the door when he could, and she was always greeted with a great warm smile. He usually kept his friends away from Bella, and when possible he would lead them in the opposite direction when he spotted her in the hallways. He didn't want her in the line of fire when he and his friends had a go at the other geeks. But as was the pattern that soon changed, too.

One day Edward knocked a book out off Bella's arm, and pushed her into the lookers. He had not seen that it was his Bella. He thought she was just one of the others he usually pushed around for fun. That was until she landed on her wrist. As the corridor filled with the sound of the snap of a breaking bone, Edward filled with foreboding dread. He saw the girl he pushed sliding down the locker, landing on the floor with a bump, and then her brown eyes had meet his and he knew that that girl was his Bella. He had hurt the only girl he swore he would never ever hurt. And if he had to be honest the only girl he really ever cared about. That was Edward meeting with reality, and the person he had become. And he did not like what he saw.

He had wanted to run to her beg for her forgiveness, but his friends had laughed, and he became afraid. Ignoring what he knew to be a broken wrist, and his best friend, he turned around and walked away, feeling like the coward he knew he was. He knew the truth and wanted so bad to do the right thing, to change what he, himself, had let him become. But it was too hard to break away from the norm.

Bella sat there on the floor, holding her broken wrist against her chest, humiliated and hurting. But instead of feeling devastated by her best friends' betrayal, she became angry. Very, very angry. That was the day Bella Swan changed. She had always been shy, never thought that much of herself, but she knew she deserved better than to have her once-upon-a-time best friend break her wrist and just walk away. Along with her wrist the perfect picture of Edward from her childhood was broken. He had made a head dive from the pedestal she had placed him upon. Their friendship lay shattered next to her on the floor.

Broken beyond repair.

She was so tiered of feeling his way. She was tied of being pushed around, being made fun of for being just a little bit smart, and wanting to get a college education. And not being looked down upon for not looking like a carrot coloured slut every day.

But most of all she was tired of living her life on the sideline. Who she was now, wasn't her. That was the Bella she had invented to protect herself. But she hadn't realised that she had forgotten who she was behind her shield. She had become the person she had invented out of fear of rejection.

Where Edward was a coward too afraid to face what he had become, Bella felt no such fear. She was already at the bottom. She couldn't get any lower even if she tried, so what did she have to lose? She picked herself up and during her stay at the emergency room she decided how _she_ wanted her life to be.

When she came back to school, after two weeks recovery, she had a mission in life, or rather the rest of her time in high school. Putting fucking Edward Cullen in his freaking place and showing this fucking school who Bella Swan really was. She was no longer the geek, she was the geeks revenging angel. Or that was what they saw.

She no longer mixed in with the walls, Alice, her personal fairy godmother, had given her a makeover. What she had hidden behind baggy hoodies and jeans were now visible. Every curve was beautifully brought forth, and all her assets were made noticeable. All her beauty was put on display. Bella Swan became the forks high school secret fantasy over night.

All girls wanted to be her, all boys wanted to be _in _her.

Suddenly she spoke her mind, put jerks in their places, and finally allowing herself to be free of other people. She practically oozed of a silent self-confidence, no one even dared to make a single comment about the change. She was still hang around with the geeks but was now talking to several other people. And in some weird way she made it seem so easy.

Some hated her for the change, and her newfound confidence. The school's popular girls, especially. But it was in reality well hidden jealousy. But she realised she didn't care, she was Bella and if she was afraid to be herself, then how could she ever be happy? She just wished it hadn't taken a best friend's betrayal to see this. And a broken wrist. She could have lived without the pain from both.

But Bella's change and new confidence was just the beginning of a never ending fight. The fight itself started in the cafeteria like so many other high school dramas.

Bella had had a very long day, along with her mission and makeover, there had been a bit of unforeseen side effects, or one in particular. Mike Newton. He had been making Bella's life a living hell, and that day he had asked her out fifteen times and it was only noon. On top of that, her cast on her arm itched, and she just couldn't do anything about it. So she was in bad mood. A very bad mood.

Bella was sitting at their usual table, talking to her friends. Or rather talking to Alice and Jasper while Emmet and Rosalie tried to eat each other faces. They weren't filling the whole table so when a rather scared freshman asked if she and her friend could sit at the other end of the long table, they all nodded. Or Bella, Alice and Jasper nodded, Emmet and Rosalie hadn't noticed a thing.

Suddenly Edward came growled at the poor freshmen and telling then to "get the fuck out of there, and down to where they belonged" when Bella felt the anger rising once again. How dared he make commandments like that? He never talked to them anymore. He barely acknowledged his sister anymore. He was always to far buried in the latest girl's pussy to notice anyone but himself.

And now, because he apparently wanted to sit with them again, he felt like he had the right to control the whole school. Not if Bella had any say in the matter. Like a bat out of hell she was in his face yelling screaming that he had no right and the he could take his shit and go back to his fucking whores and stay there. They so sure as hell didn't need him, his fucking arrogant attitude, his fucking horde of whores, or his fucking STDs.

Okay maybe it wasn't just his attitude Bella had a problem with. She realised that she really didn't like the fact that he banged everything with breasts and a vag. Only in the darkest place in her mind would she admit that his appetite for women hurt so much because she was jealous. And because she had always dreamed of a long happy future with her secret crush over the last several years. None other than her best friend, Edward. But those dream was foolish, she knew he would never be with her. And that hurt only made her that more angry. She was almost sizzling like butter on a hot pan at this time.

Edward was stunned. No one had ever heard _The Bella Swan_ say fuck before. And she just said it four times. _Shit!_

He had wanted to talk to her, wanted to beg for her forgiveness. The cast on her arm only fuelling his guilt and making what he wanted to do so much harder. The two weeks where she wasn't around at all had been the longest in his life. He realised just how much he missed her, even the few glimpse he caught of her in the hallways and the mere presence of her in school. He couldn't count the times he had picked up the phone a dialled her number only to hang up, to ashamed to even hear her voice.

He had made the choice to change for her, to be a man she would be proud of being friends with. He wanted his old life back. Where he was now, he was lonelier than ever, and he missed her, his sister, and their friends. He missed being himself. He just hadn't had the guts, but the shame over what he had done to Bella had made him grow a pair. He was ready to be Edward again, he just need a nudge in the right direction. Or rather a best friend with a broken wrist.

But then she attacked him. He was only stunned for a single moment. And then he started yelling at her. Taking the anger he felt toward himself and pushing it on to her, forgetting all the plans of becoming a better person, he threw himself head first out in what was known as the biggest argument in Forks. They soon had the whole cafeteria watching them. Even Emmet and Rosalie stopped and looked at them in wonder.

This became the first of many arguments, and the first of almost as many detentions. No matter what people did these two would not settle. They kept on fighting. The only good thing was that Edward often got grounded because of the detentions, so he spend a lot of time home. He slowly returned to the Edward they all knew.

He just didn't give up on the girls. They where fun, made him forget the world for a time. When with them the fact that he was responsible for the loss of his best friend wasn't so obvious. They covered the hole in his heart so he couldn't' see it. But he could still feel it was there. When he was all alone in his room he would mourn the loss of both his childhood, and his best friend.

He hadn't totally forgotten his plans of being a better man for Bella. But he gave up on ever being friends with her ever again, she clearly hated him, and he understood. He hated himself too.

He slowly became the man he wanted to be. He spent time with his sister, hung out with the boys, treated the girls with respect, even though he never got a steady girlfriend, he treated them right. They knew what they said yes to, and he looked after them in his own weird way. He was still the rebel looking fuck hot guy- he kind of liked that look- only now he was being more himself, and he was happier than ever. Or has happy you could be without your best friend.

Bella had seen this and really wanted to forgive him, in a way she already had, but when he opened his mouth, something arrogant or annoying came out and she just went off. She couldn't help it. She really tried for Alice. But there was still something about Edward that rubbed her the wrong way. And he kept sleeping with anything female. Okay, so he had the regular fuck buddies now but it still hurt when she saw him with a another girl.

Despite her anger toward him, the dream of Edward as _her boyfriend _wouldn't let her go. Still she would catch herself longing for her once-upon-a-time best friends lips on hers, his hand in hers, or sweet-nothings whispered in her ears by his deep velvet voice. And that made her angry at herself and thereby angry at the source. Edward.

So despite it all they kept on fighting.

They were now seniors, only a month from graduation. The fight had never stopped. It just changed subject on occasion. Not by much though.

"I would be much more relaxed if I didn't have to be on your fucking back all the time. Here's something that would really make me have a much more _relaxed_ life. Try _not _to be an asshole all the god damn time you self-centred prick!" she sneered. Some of the eager audience swore they could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Why did you even begin to be my personal watch dog? God damn Isabella I'm eighteen I think I can cope on my own." This was delivered with an eye roll and an annoyed sign.

"Clearly not since you are known as not only the biggest prick in the history of Forks but also as the biggest man-whore known to man. Is there a pussy you haven't been in?"

"Oh cut the fucking crap, Swan. I am not a man-whore just because I'm enjoying my youth while I'm in it. It doesn't mean I'm a disgusting human being and should be shunned from the town. Jesus Christ and yes, as you well know there are plenty of pussy I haven't been in. If I didn't know better I would swear you where jealous some times. Arghh!" Edward dragged a hand though his hair before he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't see the tiny flicker of hurt crossing Bella's eyes.

"Oh that's right all women lie awake all night dreaming about the wonderful Edward-asshole-Cullen who would give us the time of your life." She sighed dramatically and made her voice more high pinched and girly, while giving him the most dreamy look she could muster. Emmet couldn't hold it anymore and busted out laughing.

Some other sniggered but once they met the killing looks Edward sent them they returned to the much safer silence. Even Emmet stopped. His big burly physique had nothing on a pissed of Edward, and he knew it. Edward may look lean and harmless, but when angered he didn't stop until he thought he was finished. And he wasn't as lean as he looked. The boy packed his fair share of muscles. Emmet could tell from experience that Edward had a mean right hook. He wouldn't like to meet it again. Blue did not suit his face.

"Stop calling me asshole without any reason. And no, I do not have an ego that is so large, neither am I delusional. Unlike some people who see shit that hasn't happened. Would you just give me a fucking break? Fuck you don't even know what the fuck was going on. You just attacked me you ... shrew." (Okay so he wanted to say bitch, but come on he had spent the last two years trying _not_ to fight with this girl all the time. Calling her a bitch would be like throwing a match in to a warehouse filled with fireworks and gunpowder. Not a pretty sight unless you where a pyro.) He looked at her, eyes wide and pleading for her to just for once listen. He shouldn't even have bothered.

"Okay first I am _not _a long-nosed mouse-like mammal and second, we live in the year of 2010. I think Shrew went out of fashion right after Shakespeare died. Third, there is a reason I call you an asshole. You only ever let out shit, dickhead. "

"Oh, poor Bella, have you been reading the lexicon again?" It was time like these she hated. Times where she remembered that he was her best friend, and that he knew shit like thatw hole lexicon thing. Jeez she had been ten and wanted to sound smart next to Edward and instead he used it against her at times like this. He drove her fucking crazy!

"Fuck you asshole!"

"Stop calling me an asshole, shrew."

"Stop being one, jackass!"

"I'm not an asshole!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"_Yes_!"

"_No!_"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, dammit!"

"You so are, jackass!"

"I'm not, opinionated shrew!"

"_**Yes!**_"

"_**No!**_"

They stood perfectly still, both knowing that they could get any further than this. Both had also just come to the conclusion that they sounded like to three year olds. They where breathing heavily. The air around the crackling with tension, anger and sex. Though no one would admit to the latter.

Their fight was now silent. You could hear a pin drop in the usually loud cafeteria. Even the old lady behind the counter held her breath, waiting to see what would happen now.

They stared deep into each other's eyes. Waiting for the other one to break away first. If the principal didn't end the fight, due to their rather crude language and general pissing on the schools rules, this was how it always came to end. They would try to hurt each other by looks, now that words had failed.

They both broke at the anger in the other ones eyes and they looked away at the same time. No one seemed to win the battle today. They stood in silence, not daring meeting anyone's eyes. Especially the opponents. They were both to afraid to what was hidden in the other ones eyes. The silence grew and got even more tense. No one dared to move.

It was like a glass seconds before it smashes to against the floor. You know it's going to break into a thousand pieces but now it's still intact. Whole, and in some way strangely perfect. But like the glass, the tense silence in the cafeteria had to be broken. The glass was doomed the moment it fell. And so was the silence.

Bella turned on her heel and marched out of the cafeteria, the small heels on her boots hammering hard and loud against the floor. In the eerie silence of the cafeteria it sounded more like thunder than simple footsteps.

Edward stood a couple of seconds, breathing hard. You could feel the anger, like electric sparks in the air around him. Then suddenly he moved, walking in a different direction, out of the second door, and in the opposite direction of Bella. Where he went the people moved, divided like the red sea did for Moses. No one dared getting in his way anymore. They had all seen what happened, and no one wanted to be yelled at like that.

The to opponents had left the court, and all there was left was silence. The audience was left speechless as always.

Bella kept a high pace she just need to get away, away from all those people staring, her friends. Away from it all. His eyes, and all the secrets he kept hidden but still right there for her to see, was so damn green and perfect. They made all her girlie bits flutter and sigh in want. Good she was pissed, she could feel the anger pumping though her blood. Boiling her veins, and making her steam. She thought he was the most annoying thing in the world, and he had to be one of the most arrogant as well. Stupid jackass.

She kept the high pace, and she stamped her way thought the empty school corridors. She wasn't really watching where she went, so her feet brought her where she usually went. The abandoned classrooms at the back of the school. She always went there after a fight. Here she would be alone, or so she thought.

Edward was not as mad at Bella, as he was at himself. How could they keep doing this even though they had nothing left to fight about? It had been two years of constant fighting. How could you keep it up? Well honestly the fights hadn't been so bad the last couple of months. This had been the biggest fight in over two months, a personal record for them. But that was a different matter.

Even though he was mad at himself, he was just as annoyed at Bella. She never gave him the opportunity to explain. He hadn't meant to yell at the poor girl, he had a lot on his mind and thought that she was just Jessica, or Lauren trying to ask him out again. Which would have been for the millionth time. They didn't seem to get he didn't date orange girls.

He had just snapped, and the moment he saw the girl and found out that she had just tried to be nice, he was about to apologise, Bella just didn't give him the chance. She never did, she always jumped to conclusion and went off. Sometimes she was more unstable than a nuclear reaction seconds away from a meltdown. He made a mental note to find the girl later and make amends. Despite what people thought, he now considered himself a decent person.

He realised that he was in fact mad at Bella too, not just himself. He too let his feet lead the way, lost in depths of his own mind. He walked around the school, preferring the fresh air to the stuffy old halls of Forks High school. Before he knew it he was standing before the doors to the mostly abandoned classrooms in the back. He went in thinking the quiet loneliness might be nice. Help him relax and calm down. That and the fact that it had started dipping, promising a bucket load of water on his head within the next couple of minutes. You just had to love the weather in Forks.

He walked down the silent hall, but suddenly he stopped. Right there before him was none other than Bella, the very girl occupying his thoughts. She stopped as well looked at him with fury in the eyes. The air between them was once again cackling in the with the anger between then. The where frozen, staring into each other's eyes. It was as if there were carved in stone, locked in an eternal stare down.

Out of nowhere they both moved, and their lips met, in a crash of bodies and passion. Both their otherwise proud wills broken by pure lust that whipped everything but desperate need from their minds. Like the waves in the ocean, they clashed against each other. Tangling in a web of limbs, lips and tongues. They devoured each other's lips, like they where a drop of water for dehydrated man. When they had to breathe, Edward moved his lips to Bella's neck. She let out a breathy moan.

"You're still an asshole, you know." she mumbled.

"And you jump to conclusions, and you are shrew in truest sense of the word." He let his nose run along the column of her neck before hovering over her lips. His eyes boring in to hers. The anger still present just underneath the need.

"And you're still a temperamental freak the way." A slight crooked smile that made her weak in the knees, spread across his face before he returned to her neck. Sprinkling it with lingering kisses.

"Okay, you're right, but still an asshole." She moaned. Barely able to think straight. Her mind clouded by want and need for the boy in her arms. She had to have him and it had to be now. To hell with sense and pride, their bodies had taken over.

" Well, you will always be a freak, so I guess this means we are at a tie." He whispered in her ear. She was about to speak when he silenced her with her lips, and she didn't get the opportunity to utter another word.

The laboured breath soon became moans, and they wrapped around each other like ivy wraps around an old house. Edward let his hands slide down her body, feeling the thin silky fabric of her button-up shirt underneath his fingers.

Bella had both her hands buried deep in his oh-so-soft bronze locks, while she filled her lungs with the scent the only he had. Spicy and hot with the special undertone of pure Edward. It was her new favourite. She could breathe him in for years and she knew she would never grow tired of this scent.

Only vaguely aware of the fact that they could be seen, Edward lifted Bella up, and like they could speak though their minds, she wrapped her long slim legs around his waist. Very, very tight. He backed until he hit the wall and fumbled until he found the handle to the janitors closet he had seen earlier. Very pleased with the fact that Bella was currently squishing the life out of his waist, so that he didn't need to let her go for a single moment.

He kept twisting and turning it. If he had taken a second to look the door would have been open without the slightest problem. But he was too lost in the feel of Bella's lips against his own, and he would waste a single second. And not for a door!

At last he succeeded in his quest to get the fucking door open, and he stumbled in. Almost falling over a bucket, but he saved them in the last second. All his usually grace drowned in the lust for the girl wrapped around his waist. He wanted to fuck her so bad. Bella laughed a bit but stopped the moment he slid his tongue in her mouth. She tightened her legs around him, before letting herself slide down until she met the rather prominent bulge in his pants, while kissing his jaw.

He threw his head back and moaned. She felt a small surge of victory for making this man feel like this. He kept moving them until her behind slid across a smooth wooden surface. The table that against all odds had been squeezed in to the tiny room.

She released her death grip on him and the poor little table groaned under her slight weight. But its complaints were drowned in the moans from the two entangled fighters. Their hands explored their bodies, making the other gasp or moan. Pushing each other farther and farther over the point of no return.

First thing that had to go was that bloody t-shirt that covered Edward. She practically ripped it off him, and when it was gone she leaned back, just for a minute to enjoy the view, and did that boy have upper body strength. But she couldn't keep her hands off of him for long.

While Bella had looked him over had Edward unbuttoned Bella's blouse and now her bra was pushed down, both her breasts in his hand, being teased and kissed. When she couldn't stand more teasing, she dragged his head up, and giving him a searing kiss.

Edwards hand travelled underneath Bella's long skirt. He had noticed it earlier and had thought it was a foolish and risky choice when you had to consider the ever-changing weather in forks. A mild spring sun could without a warning turn to freezing rain in minutes. But now that his hands travelled the path towards her, hopefully soaked, panties, he couldn't stop himself from thanking god or whoever it was who had made her wear a skirt today.

When his warm hands reached the top of her thighs he felt a broad piece of material and then only warm skin. He almost lost it at that moment, Bella Swan was wearing hold-ups, His arousal swelled almost painful against its confinement. He let his hands continue, expecting the panties to block the contact to her heated folds. But when his hand found none he almost came on the spot.

His hands found only soft, warm skin and the moist evidence on her own arousal. He untangled from her neck where his head had previously been occupied, and looked up at her in shock. When she saw his wide eyes where only filled with shock she smiled a coy, teasing smile. He had to look.

She let her arms and hands release him, and instead they grabbed the table as she leaned back. He lifted her skirt, and at the view of her all bare and spread out before him drove him crazy. Isabella Swan was indeed not wearing any panties. If he had ever had a choice of leaving this at a hot passionate make out session, then that choice would have disappeared in that moment. All he could think about was burring himself in her warm slick folds.

Bella froze when Edward stopped. Afraid he changed his mind, that he rejected her. But when she met his eyes, filled with wonder and scorching lust, she smiled. Coy and teasing. She had to stop herself from laughing when he peeked under her wide skirt, and couldn't stop herself from teasing him some more. So she gently spread her legs wider, opening of for him so he could see what he did to her. She heard a gasp and a groaned fuck from underneath the skirt, and a small giggle escaped her. But when he looked back up, his eyes dark with a hunger food would never satisfy, all laughter died. Replaced by mind-blowing lust for the green eyed boy between her legs.

He dragged her towards him, attacking her lips before devouring them. She folded her leg around him holding him to her. All reason and common sense where long gone. They lived only for the moment.

Her long slim fingers travelled down his torso, and before he noticed what she had done, his pants where a puddle on the floor. He was now standing there in his boxers, his cock straining against the fabric. So close to where he wanted to be, but still so far away.

He looked at the girl before him, her hair a mess, her blouse unbuttoned, her lips swollen, but it was his wallet in her hand he ended up looking at. How she had gotten to that without him noticing he did not know. From his wallet she drew a line of condoms, looking at him with that alluring look once again. She ripped one of them off and threw the rest with the wallet on the table beside her.

She used her legs to guide him closer, going straight for his boxers, letting them join the pants on the floor. When her hands travelled down to his cock, slowly rolling the condom on, his eyes rolled back. The sensation was almost too much. She grasped him, lifted her skirt and positioned him before her entrance.

"Are you sure" he whispered. The strain evident in his voice. How he stopped himself from just hammering into her, he did not know. His brain was apparently not working when Bella held his cock. She captured his lips, and with her legs she pushed him closer. His tip now wrapped in her glorious heat. She released his lips only to whisper; "Yes" before she pushed him all the way in.

He filled her to the brim, and she moaned between his lips. They moved together, their lips never parted. Her hands were once again buried in his hair, while his hands gently teased her nipples. He could feel both their releases come closer, so he let one hand reach down and rub the small bundle of nerves between her legs.

She came hard around him, her scream of pleasure swallowed by his lips, and with her he came. Hard and fast, emptying himself him deep within her. They both clung to each other while they rode the waves of pleasure, before collapsing against the wall. Under them the poor table groaned once again, but the lovers where too lost in the moment to notice anything but the other.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. He could feel her smile against his cheek.

"I love you, too," her voice like music in his ears. (Yes he knew he was a girl but personally he didn't give a fuck right about now.)

"But you're still an asshole sometimes." She pulled back a bit, so he could see the glimmer of humour in her eyes, that he had already heard in her voice.

" Well you're a shrew but you're my shrew." He pulled her tighter to his chest and nuzzled his face in to her neck.

"I just wish we didn't fight like that all the time. It hurts when you yell at me like that. By the way, before you went all defender-of-the-common-peoples-rights on my ass I was about to apologise, I thought she was Lauren or Jessica. Just so you know, it would have been the one hundred and fifth time this week, and I'm a tiny bit nervous about tonight, so I wasn't in the best mood." He pulled back and looked at her once again, the love shining from his eyes, almost blinding her.

"Why would you be nervous." She smiled at him, gently running her finger though his soft hair. He shivered from the pleasure, and closed his eyes briefly, before once more turning his emerald eyes toward her.

"Because I'm taking my girlfriend out for our six month anniversary." The smile that crossed his lips when he said that made her heart swell with love. It felt like it should burst.

"You are such a girl sometimes." She teased him even though the thought that he did this just for her made her inner girly girl squeal, and do the dance of victory.

"Don't you start, you love it." He kissed her gently on her lips and she hummed in pure contempt. What more could she want than the boy she loved more than anything kiss her like this.

"Speaking of anniversaries, when do I get to shout at Mike that he has to remove his dirty little fingers from my girlfriend?" He gave her a pointed look, this was one of the few things they didn't agree on. He had wanted to shout from the roof the he had landed the most beautiful and smartest girl at forks high, and she wanted to keep it a secret.

Because he didn't have a spine when it came to her happiness he had let her have her way believing she had only meant a month or two to get it going before becoming a couple for real. That just didn't happen. Every time he brought it up she would bash her eyelashes as bit, maybe feel him up and he would forget all about it until she was long gone.

She was so afraid that once the rest of the world got to know they would meddle and shake their heads in disagreement. They would judge their relationship doomed and use all their spare time telling them just how big a mistake it all was and how much they would end up hurting one another. They hated each other how could they ever be in love.

Bella was convinced that if they went public they it would be a matter of time before the rest of the school and their friends would have pester their lives so much that they would break up. And she just loved him too much to ever risk losing him over something that stupid.

Even though Edward had spend hours telling her that it would never happen, and that he loved her to damn much to ever break up over something like that, and that the rest of the school their friend and their parents could go fuck them self for all he cared. They would never make him leave her. She was the only thing he needed in his life. She was the only light in the darkness that had been his life. And now when he had seen the light he would never return to the dark. He loved her and _that _would always be what was most important. Nothing could make him leave her. That would be like killing himself. And that would just be plain stupid.

But she wouldn't listen. Or she would, but his words just didn't change her mind. Even though she did enjoy listening to him saying that he loved her over and over again. A part of her wanted to be out of the high school that had made both their life miserable. This was too good to be true, and therefore she had to be away from this dreaded place before she would let her heart beat her mind. And to be true she was still a little insecure about this whole thing. Even though that the fact that they had made it for six month had given him her complete trust.

When she failed to answer Edward pulled out, hissing slightly, he took of the condom and pulled his boxers and pants up before turning away to dispose of the condom in the trash can in the corner.

Bella missed his warmth, and she hated that she made him feel this way. Hated disappointing him. But he was too important to lose over peoples judgement. She put herself back together. Fighting the tears that without a warning had come to her eyes. She didn't want to do this either.

Edward turned around and saw the love of his life looking like she would cry, and he ran to her. Ran and ran, he took the tree long steps and where back in her arms. The moment his arms where around her tears disappeared. She was safe, and a deep feeling of complete happiness spread though her entire body.

"Can't we just wait a month. We could tell them at graduation you know. If they didn't approve them we could just spend the summer alone together. Get the most out of our time together before we enter the real world." she looked up into his eyes. Her eyes shining with fear, and his heart melted and he nodded. What could one more month do? He loved her and she loved him, nothing else mattered.

"You known no matter what we do to hide it don't you think they'll guess it. You know the cat will be out of the bag first time Alice comes around to my apartment, Love. She may be hyper and not always in the present, but I don't think she will be living in ignorance anymore after that."

"Why wouldn't she do that," she smiled one of her teasing smiled that went right below the belt. (How the hell did that happen? Hadn't he just cum. Well, that had to be one of the joys of being eighteen and in love.)

"Well I think she might see that there would be two names on the door " He kissed her lightly on her lips. "Mine and yours, love." He whispered in her ear, before once again kissing her.

"Have I told you that I got the world's hottest and most sweet boyfriend. And that I love him?" She was had that look in her eyes again. Her hands silently travelled down his chest.

"Don't think you did," Edward smiled before meeting her lips in a deep kiss filled with all the love they shared.

"Well I have," she whispered against his lips, before letting her hands drift down to the front of his pants. Gently palming his cock though the fabric. "I've got the best...hottest...sweetest...most romantic...boyfriend." while she spoke, she gently pulled the zipper of his pants down and pulling him from his boxers.

"And since we already missed more than half of our class I think I want to show him just how much I love him. Right now." She ran her hand slowly down his shaft and he threw his head back in pleasure and moaned, thanking the lord and all else for being with this girl. Sometimes being at a tie was _so much_ better than winning.

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought._

_A shrew is in fact a long-nosed mouse-like mammal, but it also means a difficult woman. Properly most known from Shakespeare's "Taming of The Shrew". If you don't believe me or want to see a picture of a shrew you can find it on Wikipedia. And a shrew is called "spidsmus" in danish. I actually always thought it was a mouse but we live to learn I guess. _


End file.
